Tem que ser você
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Viúvo há seis anos, Ikki finalmente resolve recomeçar sua vida amorosa e a escolhida é a Minu. UA. Ikki e Minu.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. O sobrenome Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**TEM QUE SER VOCÊ**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

- Eu já estava mesmo cansado dessa vida, sabe? Foram muito difíceis estes dias sem você. Eu fiz muitas coisas, nem todas boas. Eu não sei o que você vai achar disso, mas... eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa. O que você acha, hein? - ele perguntou inutilmente diante da lápide de Esmeralda Amamiya, sua falecida esposa. Tinham se casado ainda muito jovens. Amavam-se muito e esperavam que fosse durar para sempre. Foram seis anos de amor e felicidade plena, até o dia em que ela o deixou, atingida no peito por uma bala disparada num assalto. Desde então, a vida dele limitava-se a visitar o túmulo dela no cemitério, trabalhar e tentar se divertir, porque, afinal, ninguém é de ferro.

Os amigos já tinham cansado de aconselhá-lo a retomar sua vida amorosa, mas ele não desejava. Vivia apenas casos passageiros. Isso até conhecer Minu Setsuna, sua nova vizinha. Desde então, vivia culpando-se por pensar na moça. E sempre que se sentia assim, ia ao túmulo de Esmeralda "conversar" com ela.

- Você era uma pessoa tão boa. Acho que se alegraria se eu pudesse ser feliz por uns instantes antes de ir me encontrar com você. É, acho que sim... - ele disse, depositando no túmulo as flores que trouxera. Ao sair do cemitério, foi novamente à floricultura e comprou mais flores. Colocou-as no banco do passageiro e voltou para casa. Estava decidido. Aquele era o dia em que se declararia para a moça. Não importava se levasse um "não". Isso era o que faria e pronto. "Ela não seria capaz de me dizer, não. Eu sou irresistível.", pensou enquanto dirigia.

Ao chegar ao prédio, respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, pisando confiante como lhe era de costume. No caminho do carro até o elevador, elaborou seu plano: tocaria a campainha; ela atenderia surpresa, questionaria o porquê das flores; ele diria "Porque te amo" e a beijaria. Era isso. "Talvez mais que isso", pensou. "Meu beijo é matador. Ela vai querer mais. Com certeza."

Abriu a porta do elevador, entrou, apertou o número do andar dela. Quando chegou a seu destino, respirou fundo outra vez e saiu. Parou perplexo. Ela estava no hall. Ela estava no hall aos beijos com um sujeito que ele sabia já ter visto em algum lugar, só não lembrava onde! Passou por eles sem falar nada e entrou em casa. Jogou o ramalhete num canto qualquer.

- Inferno! Logo agora que eu ia me declarar, ela aparece com esse cara! Ela não saía com ninguém. Tenho certeza! Será que é a Esmeralda me dando um sinal? Não... não pode ser. Esmeralda era boa demais para fazer algo assim. Bom, o que me resta fazer além de encher a cara até cair?

Ele pegou a garrafa de uísque, artigo de primeira necessidade nessas horas de decepção, e bebeu alguns goles diretamente no gargalo.

- Espera aí! O que é que estou fazendo? Vou encher a cara por causa de mulher? Eu sou Ikki Amamiya, eu sou o cara! - disse, levantando-se do sofá e recolocando a garrafa sobre a mesa de centro. - Vou mostrar pra ela quem é o gostosão do pedaço.

Então, ele despiu a roupa de trabalho, vestiu um short, calçou um tênis e saiu de casa com cara de atleta que vai correr a maratona. Minu ainda estava com o tal rapaz e Ikki não perdeu a oportunidade;

- Boa tarde, gente boa - cumprimentou, parando exatamente na frente dela e exibindo seu melhor sorriso, juntamente com o abdômen para lá de sarado.

- Boa... - Minu respondeu, olhando para ele intrigada. Poucas vezes tinha falado com seu vizinho e em menos vezes ainda ele exibia um sorriso como aquele. E, também, era impossível não reparar naquela barriga...

- Um tarde maravilhosa para correr. Não estão a fim?

- Não, obrigado - disse o rapaz que acompanhava Minu.

- É, logo vi. Por isso está com essa barriga protuberante - Ikki disse, apontando a barriga do sujeito. - Cuidado. Quanto maior a circunferência da cintura, mais fácil ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Ei! Fique sabendo que eu adoro a barriguinha dele! - protestou Minu.

- Não é o que parece, já que você deu uma olhada matadora para o meu tanquinho - provocou.

- Olhei coisa nenhuma! - ela retrucou, bastante envergonhada.

- Ah, olhou!

- Olhei nada!

- Olhou, sim!

- Quer parar de discutir com a Minu!? - o acompanhante dela finalmente se pronunciou.

- Ok! Só estou avisando! Fui! – Ikki disse, e entrou no elevador sentindo-se vitorioso. - Ela está na minha. Tenho certeza. É só uma questão de tempo. Muito pouco tempo. Quando eu voltar para casa ela vai ver só.

Ao invés de correr, Ikki parou num quiosque e pediu água de coco.

- O que faz aqui parado? - alguém perguntou ao se aproximar. Ikki voltou-se para a pessoa:

- Shun?

- Olá! Terra chamando! – brincou o irmão mais novo. - Em que planeta estava?

- No meu, ora essa.

- Estava pensando na vizinha, não é?

- Tenho planos para ela... – confessou, tentando parecer enigmático, mas Shun sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

- Não quero nem imaginar... Vamos correr? Você já está vestido para isso mesmo.

- Você sabe que eu detesto correr. Meu negócio é dar pancada nos caras da academia de luta.

- É, mas será que o senhor não podia abrir mão disso um dia e vir correr comigo no calçadão?

- Ta, tá... vamos logo - disse, e levantou-se.

Enquanto corria com o irmão, Ikki contou o que se passou há poucos minutos no hall do prédio.

- O Seiya conhece bem ela, talvez saiba quem é o cara - Shun sugeriu.

- Pouco importa quem é. Já está fora da jogada. Acabei com ele hoje.

- Você é fogo, hein? Foi falar que o sujeito tinha a barriga protuberante.

- Mas tinha mesmo...

-x-

Enquanto isso, no hall do prédio...

- Então, você olhou a barriga do vizinho? - o acompanhante de Minu perguntou.

- Não! Quer dizer, sim. Uma olhadinha de nada. Exibido, não?

- Demais. Mas acho que ele gosta de você.

- De mim? Imagina! - Minu corou, mas se sentiu gloriosa por dentro. "O gostosão gosta de mim! Uau! Se até o Nachi percebeu isso, então é verdade!". Mais que lisonja, sentiu felicidade. Gostava de Ikki de verdade desde que o vira numa festa na casa de Seiya. Naquela ocasião, entretanto, foi logo advertida pelo amigo e ex-namorado: "Ikki não namora ninguém desde que a esposa morreu. Ele pode até sair com você uma, duas noites, mas não vai passar disso." Diante de tal advertência, optou por guardar seu amor pelo rapaz num cantinho do coração. Só que por coincidência tinha se mudado justamente para o apartamento vizinho ao dele. Desde então, ela vivia concentrada, tentando não pensar nele, mas, inevitavelmente seu pensamento sempre ia direto para o apartamento ao lado. Bastava ver qualquer rapaz alto e forte.

Começou a sair com Nachi há uma semana na tentativa de esquecer o vizinho, mas já estava se cansando do jeitinho tranquilo e amistoso dele. E justamente nessa semana Ikki decidiu exibir-se para ela.

- Bom, se você diz que não olhou, então está tudo bem – Nachi disse.

- Aham... - ela confirmou, com um sorrisinho insatisfeito. "É um tonto mesmo. Eu olho para a barriga do bonitão e ele nem liga. Aff..."

- Agora tenho que ir - despediu-se Nachi. - Nos veremos outro dia?

- Claro, claro. Até outro dia.

- Até, minha balinha de coco.

- Até – ela disse, e completou em pensamento: "Ai, balinha de coco foi de doer... Vai, vai, energúmeno... Hoje eu resolvo essa situação. Vou cair matando no vizinho. Ele me deu bola, deve estar querendo alguma coisa... mas espere, o Seiya me avisou que ele é homem de uma noite só. E agora? Não quero apenas uma noite com ele. Mas não é melhor ter uma noite que nenhuma? Não! Eu não sou mulher disso! Não sou! Mas só uma vez, ou duas, ou três... Não sou mais uma garotinha. É, não sou mesmo! Sou uma balzaquiana! Oh! Meu Deus! Por que tenho que lembrar disso? Esqueça a idade, Minu! Voltando ao vizinho: passo ou não passo uma noite com ele? Só uma? Só uma não vai fazer mal, né? Não vou ficar com fama de perdida... Bom, melhor a fama de perdida do que de encalhada! Ai, estou ficando maluca!"

Minu entrou em casa apressada, vestiu a melhor malha de ginástica que tinha, calçou um tênis e desceu a escada em desabalada corrida para não ter que esperar o elevador.

"Quem sabe ainda pego ele na volta dos exercícios?", pensou enquanto descia.

Já no calçadão, ela fez todo o percurso e nada de passar por Ikki.

- Droga! Onde foi que aquele monte de músculos se meteu?

- Procurando por mim? - alguém perguntou tocando seu ombro.

- Desde quando você é um monte de músculos, Seiya? Você é no máximo um magrelinho definido.

- Poxa! Acabou comigo! Obrigado!

- De nada...

- O que é que está acontecendo com você? Nunca a vi correndo no calçadão.

- Eu prefiro mesmo a academia, mas hoje resolvi mudar de ares.

- Sei... isso tem a ver com um certo vizinho que tem uma cicatriz na testa?

- Ai, Seiya! Imagina! Aquele porco!

- Acabei de vê-lo entrar na padaria com o irmão – Seiya disse, dando um de seus olhares travessos.

- Jura? - ela questionou, com os olhos involuntariamente brilhando exultantes.

- Juro. Só não vá com muita sede ao pote. Já lhe avisei como ele é.

- Eu sei! - disse ela, já se afastando de Seiya. - Estou consciente. Tchau, Seiya. Até outro dia!

Minu esperou o sinal fechar para atravessar a avenida.

- Fecha logo, sua droga. Fecha! - repetiu, batendo um dos pés no chão ansiosamente. Do outro lado da rua, Ikki e Shun saíram da padaria, cada um com um pacote na mão.

- Ah, nããããão! Perdi os dois! – ela exclamou, ao vê-los se afastando, dobrando a esquina. - Mudança de planos! Vou voltar correndo pra casa, chegar antes dele e esperar que ele apareça.

Assim, ela deu meia volta e saiu em disparada para casa. Já na portaria, ela perguntou ao porteiro, sorrindo insinuante, e debruçando-se sobre o balcão da portaria:

- O senhor Amamiya já chegou?

- Não, senhora - o porteiro respondeu, claramente olhando para os seios dela.

- Hum... certo...

- Senhorita, sua correspondência... - o homem disse, ainda com os olhos fixos nos seios de Minu, e entregou um montinho de envelopes e revistas.

- Obrigada - ela agradeceu piscando um olho para o porteiro. "Nada como um bom par de peitos. Dá pra conseguir qualquer informação. Agora é só esperar no hall, de olho no elevador, e quando começar a subir, fingir que estou esperando e esbarrar nele quando ele sair. Muito simples."

Ela abriu seu apartamento, jogou o montinho de correspondência no sofá, tornou a fechar e porta e se postou de frente ao elevador.

Meia hora depois...

- Ai, Ikki, onde você se meteu? - Minu se perguntava, já encostada na parede.

Uma hora depois...

- Por que esse homem não chega, gente? - ela se perguntou outra vez, sentada no chão.

Outra hora depois...

- Droga. Desisto. Melhor voltar pra minha casa. Ele deve ter encontrado alguma vagabunda por aí e neste exato momento deve estar em cima dela... - ela disse levantando-se do chão. Minu entrou em seu apartamento e se jogou no sofá. Deteve-se a examinar o montinho de correspondência.

- Só tem conta. Pode apostar - ela disse consigo ao pegar os envelopes. - Conta de luz, conta do telefone, fatura do cartão... Minha revista de culinária! Um dia eu vou saber cozinhar! Minha revista de beleza, a de dietas, revista de fofoca, revista de mulher pelada... Hein? Revista de mulher pelada? – Olhou o nome impresso na etiqueta. - Ikki Amamiya... gente! O porteiro entregou a correspondência dele junto com a minha! Não podia ser mais providencial! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - ela berrou, enquanto beijava a revista. - Opa! Estou beijando peitos siliconados impressos em papel... um deslize apenas. Bom, vou tomar aquele banho, vestir uma roupa sensual e bater na porta do vizinho para levar a revista dele. Assim fez e foi até o hall. Encostou a orelha na porta do apartamento de Ikki. Silêncio absoluto lá dentro.

- Poxa, ele ainda não chegou...

- Me procurando? - ele perguntou, olhando para as pernas dela.

- Ehr... sim... quer dizer... não. Talvez...

- Sim, não ou talvez?

- Sim. Sim. O porteiro... o porteiro fez uma confusão e me entregou sua correspondência junto com a minha.

- Será mesmo? O porteiro disse que você pediu para trazer minha correspondência - mentiu Ikki, quando o porteiro tinha realmente dito que entregara sua correspondência à senhorita Setsuna por engano.

- Nãããããoooo! Nós nem temos essa intimidade toda! Eu não faria isso. Foi um engano mesmo.

- Não temos intimidade, mas podemos ter - ele disse sorrindo de lado. - Não podemos?

- Sua revista de mulher pelada – ela disse, entregando a revista.

- Melhor ver ao vivo - ele disse e beijou Minu.

"Nossa! Que beijo é esse, meu Deus? Ai, se o beijo é assim, imagine o resto.", ela pensou e se deixou levar por ele. Quando deu por si, estava na cama dele, completamente despida, tendo sensações indescritíveis a cada toque do rapaz. Não conseguiria pensar nem se quisesse.

Quando tudo acabou, ele rolou para o lado e disse:

- Bom, já pode ir.

- Como é que é? - indignou-se Minu.

- Já fizemos o que tínhamos de fazer. Pode ir. Não divido minha cama para dormir com ninguém.

- Seu filho da mãe! Cachorro! Aliás, cachorro é pouco pra você! - Minu levantou-se da cama enrolada no lençol e pôs-se a procurar suas roupas. - Eu sabia que você era homem de uma noite só, mas pensei que fosse mais delicado. Tomara que morra sozinho!

Ele desatou numa gargalhada incontrolável, enquanto ela se vestia bufando de raiva.

- É brincadeira, sua boba - ele disse sorrindo. - Eu quero dividir a minha vida com você!

- Nunca mais faça esse tipo de brincadeira idiota - ela disse, apontando o dedo para ele ainda furiosa.

- Prometo não fazer. Principalmente depois que você se tornar minha esposa.

- Como?

- Quer casar comigo?

- Nós só fizemos amor uma vez e você já quer casar?

- Ué, por que não? Basta uma noite para eu diferenciar mulheres comuns daquela especial. E a especial é você. Tem de ser. Aceita?

- Não posso nem pensar?

- Não. É pegar ou largar - ele disse, abraçando-a.

- Só aceito se me responder uma coisa.

- Quê?

- Onde se meteu do caminho da padaria até aqui?

- Como sabe que eu fui à padaria?

- Não vem ao caso!

- Estava me seguindo, é?

- Mais ou menos.

- Eu fui para a casa do meu irmão, conversar sobre você. Aí o Seiya chegou e também entrou na conversa.

- Ai, meu Deus. E o que falaram?

- Bom, o Seiya disse que você cozinha mal, que é atrapalhada, que é preguiçosa, que fala pelos cotovelos, que detesta futebol, que ri de piadas sem graça...

- Para, pelo amor de Deus! Eu vou matar o Seiya!

- Posso terminar?

- Vai... termina.

- Ele disse isso tudo e muito mais. E eu disse a ele: O que importa? É com ela que eu quero ficar.

**FIM**

Inspirada na música Omae ya nai to akannen, de Yuichiro Sakuraba.


End file.
